Lab Ratt
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Circe Rattmann is a Pokemon loving teenager in a small town. She lives a normal life, except the fact that her parents are geniuses and created a portal to another dimension. When Circe falls through after being chased by some monster and ends up in the Pokemon world. I don't own Pokemon. Rated T for violence and minor suggestive themes. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

1  
Reality is the story that the mind tells itself. An artificial structure conjured into being by the calcium ion exchange of a million synaptic fringes. A truth so strange that it can only be lied into existence. And our minds can lie, _never_ doubt it. My name is Circe Rattmann. I'm ninteen and was born in Harlington, Washington.

Harlington was a small city, everyone knew their neighbors. It was kind of nice but still dreadfully boring. I had always wanted to leave Harlington but when I finally did I only wanted back. It all started on a rainy Saturday when I was bored out of my mind. I had always been considered fairly nerdy, partly because my father was a scientist and my mother was an engineer. Anyway, I was lying around on my couch, watching some boring TV program about lions. I cast furtive looks at my ds with its Pokémon Black 2 cartridge in it. I had gotten the game the day it came out and had quickly finished it. I had loved the Pokémon games since I first played my friend Jacob's Pokemon Red game and had always stuck to it, no matter what other people thought about it.

"Circe!" I heard my dad call. "Could you come here a minute?"

"Yes Dad!" I always liked it when my dad asked me to help him with a project he was doing down in the basement that Mom and him had turned into a lab. It made me feel like I was useful to do whatever he needed help doing. I quickly ran down stairs, turning the TV off as I left the room.

The lab was nice. It had concrete floors so that it would be easy to clean up at the end of the day. It smelled of oil and sweat, something that over time I had grown accustomed to. Mom and Dad were standing in front of something that resembled a white metal arch with long arms with claws on the end poking out from the sides and a large pair of old antennas from our old TV. Dad turned around to see me and gestured me over. He was fairly tall, as was my mother. They both had slightly curly brown hair which I had inherited and Dad had twinkling blue eyes while Mom had slate grey eyes. I quickly joined him and Mom.

"What can I do to help?" I asked. Dad opened his mouth to say something but before a word could even come out I was talking again. "Do you need a screwdriver? No, no, not a screwdriver, how about a three-eighths crimper? Or maybe-"

"Circe," Mom said sternly, interrupting my nonstop talking. I always had been rather talkative, I hated silence and admittedly liked to hear the sound of my own voice.

"Right. Shutting up now. I'll just- just be quiet," I said, slightly disgusted by the idea of being quiet.

"So you know what this is, right?" Dad said, gesturing toward the arch like thing.

"It's supposed to make a tear in the universe to enable people to visit an alternate universe, a portal to another dimension. You've been working on it for several years. Missed my graduation for that thing. Not that I'm complaining of course! Just thought, I would, y'know, point that out. It's not bad at all really," I rambled. Mom and Dad appeared to only have heard, or at least paid attention to, my explaining what it was. They had gotten used to my ramblings, I had done them since I was able to talk in full sentences after all.

"Yes, so we think that we've finally gotten it to work," Mom said excitedly. I smiled. This invention had been my parent's life work, if it didn't work, I don't know what they would have done.

"And we thought that you should be one of the first people to see it in action," Dad continued.

"Really? That's fantastic! I can't believe you finally got it to work. You see, I really, really, really, never though you would get it to work. Ever. This is absolutely fantastic, I mean really, it can't get better," I said, beaming at them. My parents laughed, whether at my doubt or something else, I'll never know. "So, uh, let's get started."

Dad pulled a lever and small sparks appeared around the interior of the arch, slowly edging toward the middle until they met in the middle and formed a little ball of electricity. The ball of electricity slowly grew, forming an oval shaped portal. A rainy place was shown on the other side, blades of grass being pushed down by the raindrops.

"It worked! This is just fantastic! Absolutely amazing! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed happily. I peeked into the portal, taking in the rest of the landscape in the other dimension. There was a large amount of trees and what appeared to be a small dirt road that was slowly eroding away. "How did you figure out how to make this-"  
I was cut off my an inhuman howling and the loud sound of feet pounding against the ground. The source was a horse like creature. It was a deep black and it looked as if it was a skeleton. It had a long tail that had a wickedly sharp tip that sent blades of grass flying off in random directions. The grass that it stepped on had a worse fate, whenever its hooves hit the ground the ground beneath it burned to a crisp, leaving behind nothing but ashes.

"What is that thing?" I shouted, for once in my laugh at a loss for words.

"I don't know! This was never supposed to happen!" Mom shouted back as Dad desperately tried to close the portal. The lever wouldn't budge and eventually snapped off. The thing came pounding through the portal screaming bloody murder. Mom was the closest to it as I had backed away from the portal as soon as I saw the thing thundering towards us. The thing therefore noticed Mom first and lunched at her, its touch reducing her to ashes, her scream lingering for a brief amount of time. I stared in horror. You know those moments when something disgusting or terrible happens and you can't tear your eyes away from it even though all you want to do is look away? I was experiencing that at that moment.

"Circe, behind me," Dad commanded. I quickly did what he said, although it wouldn't have been very helpful considering I was taller than most people, towering over lots of people at my height of six feet and seven inches tall. The thing turned to us next. It growled, a noise that sent chills up my spine. It dashed forward, moving faster than one would think for something of its size. The thing landed hard on the concrete floor, making the floor beneath us quake and causing Dad and I to fall to the ground, him landing on top of me. I snarled at us and a saw a bot of spit dribble out of its mouth full of razor-sharp fangs. The spit landed on Dad from the little I had seen of the creature, I was surprised that it wasn't some kind of flesh-eating acid. The creatures tail curled forward, the tip eventually stopping at Dad's neck. The thing's tail swept down in a fluid flick and cut through the skin on Dad's neck, blood already coming out. The tail slowly continued down his body, this time landing over his heart. With a quick flick down the tail pierced into my father's body. I let out a strangled scream. Usually there was so much life in my dad's eyes and it was now gone, flickering out as the thing's tail weaved its way through him.

The thing carelessly threw his limp body to the side and prowled over to me. It appeared to by trying not to hurt me, its hooves avoiding my body. It eventually stopped in a position that looked as if was straddling over me. I held my breath, for some reason believe that the fact I was still breathing was angering it. It leaned down so its head was just inches over my own. I felt my heart beat speeding up as the seconds went by until it was pounding so hard that I was surprised that the thing didn't hear it. It sniffed me and I could smell its breath, to say the least, it reeked like rotten eggs and death. It then raised its head, the things piercing blood-colored eyes moving away from mine.

"_Let the games begin_," I heard something that sounded oddly like bones rattling say. The creature then left, hurtling itself up the stairs.

I slowly let out the breath of air I was holding in and sat up. I felt tears streaking down my face and I curled up into a large ball. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth a couple of times, trying to get over my panic and slow down my heart rate. I tried to prevent myself from looking at my parents corpses, unwilling to face the truth of what had just happened. I slowly struggled to my feet, trying to decide what to do. My parents were dead. I felt my heart sink. I had always considered myself to be a happy person, always looking at the good parts of life and skirting away from the bad parts out of fear. Now all my happiness was gone. My parents were dead. I was alone. No one was there for me anymore. At that moment I broke down, my whole body shaking with my sobbing. I cried for a large amount of time, trying and failing to admit to myself that my parent were gone. After awhile though, I was fairly sure that I was out of tears to cry.

"C'mon Circe. It's not the end of the world. You still have your, um, Uncle Bert! Yeah, and Aunt Beth and Uncle CJ. You can go to them. They can help you. But they would never believe you. They would think that you're insane. Besides, they never even listen in the first place, _no_, they're to busy talking about how smart they are with their masters degrees from Yale. It's not like it's a doctorate from Harvard or anything. I don't even know why they love it so much. Besides, what would you even say to them? 'Oh, hey, Aunt Beth. I really need your help right now because my parents just got brutally murdered by some skeletal horse thing. Then the horse thing ran out of the room, probably to murder some more innocent people. Not to mention I could have tried to kill it but I was to busy being a wuss and panicking over the safety of my own life. So, yeah. The world is going to end. Every stinking living creature on this whole planet is going to die because of me. But it's no big deal. Nothing life threatening, so go ahead. Just keep ignoring me like you always do. Besides, what do I know? It's not like I'm a _genius_ like you guys,'" I said. I always found talking to be comforting. Now I needed to talk more than ever, it gave me a way to escape. "So here I am. Alone. With nothing but a stupid portal to another dimension. Lot of good that will- wait a minute."

It was only then that I remembered I had a portal into another universe. I looked into it. Other than the fact that the thing came from it nothing seemed to dangerous in there. I frowned as I tried to decide what to do. "You could go through it. You would be in another universe. Your parents are dead now. It's not like anyone would miss you. Well, maybe Domino, but she would get over it. She still has her brothers. You could go there pretend this whole thing never happened. But then again, that creature did come from there... But it's here now so it wouldn't be able to get me there."  
I continued to argue with myself for several more minutes before I decided to go through the portal. I knelt and planted a soft kiss on my father's forehead and then did the same for my mom. After that, I charged through the portal, ready to face the unknown.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I know what you're thinking, not another Ptroxsora story! She already has one going! Well, don't worry. This one is more, I don't know, recreational? I'm going to be updating this a bit spadorically because I have to work on Black Flame and my fictionpress story, Visuira. So yeah. Also, pretty much every character in this story is named after a fictional character, even Circe. I'm sure you know where her first name is from but I'm not giving out any hints as to what her last name, Rattmann, is from. I'll leave that one to you. So, yeah. I think I've covered everything important. Oh right can't forget to ask you to...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

2  
Being me, my charge through the portal, ended up with me tripping over the edge of it and unceremoniously falling face first into mud. I picked myself up, whining a bit and tried to wipe myself off. Emphasis on tried. I eventually gave up on trying to remove the mud and decided I would just trudge through the grass and not even bother with the mud. I struggled through the grass to find away to get back to civilization. I didn't think that there was anything different from my world and this one until I heard someone talking.

"-a human."

"-can't believe it."

"Could it be Her?" they said.

"Who said that!?" I demanded, tired of the whispering. The noise all stopped quickly.

"It is! It is Her! She's come to save us all!" a little voice happily chirped. I followed the direction of the voice and my vision landed on something I thought wasn't real. A group of pidgeys. My mind struggled to process what was going on.

"It's not possible. You can't be real! Your fictional characters! You've never existed in the first place. Unless this is the future and scientists genetically engineered Pokémon you will _never_ exist!" I exclaimed in total disbelief. A larger pidgey whacked a little pidgey with his wing.

"Nice job Delphi, you just made Her notice us. I specifically told you not to talk to humans, even if it is Her," he snapped at the little pidgey. "One day you could get caught and then where would you be?"

"Exploring with a trainer!" the little pidgey exclaimed.

"Oh, hello! Maybe you've forgotten that I'm here and can hear every word you're saying. So I'm just going to deal with the fact that you're real. Okay? So could you do me a favor and tell me where I am and what's going on. The little pidgey flew down awkwardly and landed by my feet. The two medium sized pidgey quickly joined her and the bigger one reluctantly followed.

"You're in the Johto Region, love," one of the medium sized pidgeys with dirty feathers said. He had slight cockney accent to it.

"And we saw you come out of that hole in space," the other pidgey explained. She had a slightly rough voice and I noticed a little scar on her throat meaning that something had attacked her and damaged her vocal chords.

"Stryker," the larger pidgey said sharply, giving the female pidgey a look.

"Oh don't give me any of that human's are dangerous stuff, Iggy, if it really is Her than everything will get better for us," the female, Stryker, said with an eye roll.

"Don't pay attention to Iggy, he's to protective. He thinks that just because he's the oldest. If anyone should be in charge it should be Delphi, she is the chief's daughter after all," the british one said.

"Not you too Joey," Iggy groaned.

"Sorry mate, but this might be our salvation. As much as I know you hate to admit it, She may be our only chance," Joey said. "Right Delphi?"

"The hero will emerge from thin air and conquer the _Ossa Fiammeggiant,_" the little pidgey, Delphi, stated sagely. I frowned.

"Is that what that thing was? The horse, I mean ponyta like thing? Anything it touches turns to ashes, really sharp tail that looks like it could easily kill you," I describe and I noticed Stryker's eyes widen.

"You've seen it already?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it ran through the portal and- and it," I started but choked up and I felt a few tears falling. At least it might help me get the mud off my face. "It- it killed my parents."

"I'm sorry," Iggy said although I could tell from the edge on his voice he was beyond caring. "Now if you could just leave-"

"Iggy!" Delphi snapped. It was kind of odd to see the little pidgey yelling at the larger one. It was an odd sight to see like seeing a mouse snapping at a lion. "She could save us all! Don't you think we should be polite to Her?"

Iggy grumbled angrily and Stryker and Joey laughed. Delphi then looked up at me. "Come with us to our nest. My daddy might be able to help you."

"Thanks," I said as the pidgeys took flight and started to lead me off into the woods around the dirt path. I struggled through the woods, batting low hanging branches away from my face. The Iggy continued arguing against bringing me to the nest while Iggy and Stryker argued my case. Delphi led the way silently, occasionally she would call out directions for me but other than that she was silent.

We finally stopped at a large tree. Many rattatas scurried around the base of the tree and they chattered at each other and some sentrets climbed up the tree. A few more pidgeys fluttered around the high branches and a large nest could be seen from the bottom of the branch.

"The chief is up there. He might be able to help you," Stryker said. "There's a way up inside the tree for the sentrets and rattatas to get up. It's pretty big so you should be able to get in. If any sentrets ask what you're doing tell them that Stryker, Joey and Delphi sent you."

I nodded my thanks to the pidgeys and they took off to the top of the tree. I quickly found the entrance they were talking about and after spooking several of the rattatas and sentrets I made it in. I got through the cramped tunnel and climbed upward for a while until I made it to a larger hole where a sentret sat.

"A human!" it shrieked and it curled into a protective ball.

"No no no! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not even a trainer, see? No pokeballs. I'm not going to hurt you. Stryker, Joey and Delphi sent me. They told me to talk to the chief," I said. The sentret slowly uncurled and looked at me cautiously.

"You can understand me?" it asked, clearly surprised I could hear it.

"Yeah. And I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," I assured it.

"Alright," it said slowly. "The chief is up ahead. Could you, uh, do me a favor and tell him that I'm a great sentry and that I work really hard?"

"Sure I can," I said with a small smile. The sentret thanked me and let me into yet another tunnel. I heard voices as I slowly went through the tunnel.

"-a human. She could understand us," Stryker's voice said.

"We think it could be Her. This might be or only chance," Joey's voice continued.

"We have to help her, Daddy. The _Ossa Fiammeggiant_ killed her family. She's alone," Delphi's sweet little voice said.

"If you trust her then we might be able to give her a chance," a voice said. It was a deep voice that reminded me of thunder. I slowly exited the tunnel and saw that I was in the large nest that I had noticed from below. I made the mistake of looking down, an extremely bad idea on my part.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, I just looked down. We are really high up, like abnormally high. I really do not recommend looking down," I said, drawing the attention of Iggy, Delphi, Stryker, Joey and a pidgeot, that I assumed was the chief, over to me. Joey waved cheerfully at me with one of his wings while the others were still.

"Is this Her?" the pidgeot asked sound unimpressed. It actually kind of reminded me of my seventh grade english teacher.

"Yes sir," Stryker said, her voice cracking a bit. The pidgeot apraised me quickly.

"Um, hello. I'm Circe Rattmann. I, uh, kinda got myself into a- a bit of a problem actually. I, um, fell into this portal that my- my parents made to another dimension and end up here. I have no idea what just happened so, uh, it would be fantastic if you could, uh, help me out here, because right now I'm kinda lost and confused and, uh, yeah," I said, nervous under the pidgeot's watchful eyes. After he stared at me for a bit he turned away.

"See, chief, She has to be the one, there's no way that it can be anyone else. The _Ossa Fiammeggiant_ even chose her!" Joey exclaimed happily and from the sharp look that Iggy gave him, I assumed he wasn't supposed to say something.

"Hold the metaphorical phone for a second. That _thingchoose_ me. What are you talking about? That _monster_ nearly killed me. It's probably killing everyone in the world right now!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Exactly. It _nearly_ killed you. But it didn't. The _Ossa Fiammeggiant_ doesn't simply allow someone to live. It _chooses_ the one that it finds worthy to fight it. And whether you like it or not, it choose you," the chief said, turning his head back towards me.

"I have to fight the-" I struggled with the word for a minute, trying to remember what they called the horse thing, "the _Ossa Fiammegiant_? That thing is a monster! I would never be able to even get a scratch on that thing. Besides, the second I saw it I started panicking. I wouldn't be able to fight it if I wasn't terrified by it anyway!"

"That's why we are planning on helping you. We can get you to New Bark Town and you can contact the Pokémon Professor. He can help you. If you and a Pokémon join together, you just might have a chance," the chief said. I was speechless, it was probably the first time that had happened twice in one day. "We can also inform other Pokémon of you. They to can help you."

"Okay, that sounds a bit better, but how am I even supposed to get to New Bark? I don't exactly have a map or a GPS or anything. I can't just waltz on in when I was no idea how to even get there," I objected.

"I can fly you there. I will not be able to enter the town with you. However, I can fly you close enough for you to find it yourself. But once you enter the town you will be alone. We will not be able to aid you in there so be careful," the chief said.

"I'm always careful! Careful is my middle name, actually my middle name is Carolyn, but that's close enough," I said. My talking seemed to have aggravated Iggy.

"We'll go tell the other routes about Her chief," Iggy said and with a jerk of his head he led Delphi, Joey and Stryker off. The chief let me onto the back and he flew me toward a place that had several lights on and a little windmill. I talked incessantly to the chief and I could slowly feel his patience wearing down. Once we got close to the lights the chief started to fly lower to the ground and he eventually landed on the muddy ground.

"From here on you are on your own. I wish you luck," the chief said and flapped off before I even had a chance to thank him. It was probably a good idea on his part since it was likely I wouldn't stop talking. I slowly trudged toward the lights, my movement slowed by the mud that coated my body and was slowly hardening. I hoped someone would let me take a bath somewhere.

* * *

**And there's chapter two. Now If you are going to get mad at me for having Circe be able to talk to Pokémon, at least hear me out first. Circe can hear them because she is from our universe. If someone from the Pokémon universe came to ours they would be able to understand animals. Okay? And when the word "her" is capitalized, it is because the Pokémon have like a prophecy about Circe and so it kinda removes confusion for them to put an emphasis on it, hence the capital letter. I have to admit, it is fun to write Circe since she talks so much. Nobody guessed the reference from last chapter. The answer was Doug Rattmann from Portal 2: Lab Rat. It's actually kinda sad that nobody guessed it since they share a title... Anyway, the references for this chapter. The names Iggy, Delphi, and Stryker are all references. Delphi is fairly obvious, Iggy is from a book series, and Stryker is from a Pokémon fic on here. Also, I plan on doing some art for this on my DA account. My name is Ptroxsora on there too so check it out and try not to be blinded by my terrible art skills. Well, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

I probably was an odd sight to see when I entered New Bark. I was cloaked in mud, had a few twigs stuck in my hair and I had lost my right sock in a vicious battle between me and a rose-bush. The rose-bush won. It also could have been that I had the coordination and energy of a puppy and would wave my arms around extravagantly whenever I spoke. A marill was running around and ran into me.

"Eep!" it shouted, scared of me. It shot of a water gun at me. I was quite thankful for that, it took care of the mud. The marill then realized that I was a human and it's blush indicated her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it got rid of the mud," I said, squeezing some of the water out of my dirt stained clothes.

"You can understand us?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Sure can," I said with a smile.

"Marill? Where are you?" a voice called out and the owner of the voice quickly followed. The speaker was a boy who couldn't have been older than sixteen with dark blue hair and brown eyes. He noticed quickly noticed Marill and me and ran over.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what Marill was doing, she just ran off," he apologized. "Wait a second, I've never seen you before. What brings you to New Bark Town?"

"I was, uh hoping to talk to the Pokémon Professor," I said. The boy smiled.

"A new trainer, huh? Nice to know there are still people who want to get their Pokémon from Elm," the boy said. "Here, I can take you to his lab. And my name's Ethan Radlim, by the way."

"Circe Rattmann," I said quickly as Ethan dragged me off. Marill kept pace with me as I was led to a large two-story building with a sign in front of it that clearly had seen better days. If you looked very carefully you would be able to read the words Professor Elm's Lab written on it like a typewriter with a slightly dodgy "e" was used to make it. Ethan flung the doors open and led me into Elm's lab.  
The lab somewhat reminded me of home. The floors were concrete and the soft hum of a generator could be heard over the assistant's discussing evolution. Ethan led me to the back of the lab where a familiar man was sitting.

"Professor Elm! This girl just came to get a Pokémon!" he exclaimed happily. The man turned around and beamed at me.

"A new trainer! It's been a long time since someone came to get a starter for me! Please, please, take one!" he said happily and released nine Pokémon. There were three of each starter and suddenly I was surrounded by eight little Pokémon trying to get my attention.

"Pick me! Pick me!" a chikorita pleaded.

"You don't want a grass or water type, they're terrible, pick me and you get an awesome fire type!" a cydnaquil called. I frown when I saw there were only eight Pokémon. I looked around the lab and saw a totodile sitting by a machine, looking up at it curiously. I made my way to him slowly.

"Don't pick him. He's useless," one of the chikoritas in the sea of starters said when they noticed me fighting my way toward the one outside of the group.

"He's a half-breed. There wasn't enough male feraligators on the breeding grounds and they made a female feraligator mate with a ditto," a totodile in the group said, trying to sway me from considering picking him.

"His own mother doesn't love him," a particularly loud cydnaquil snapped. I ignored them all, making my way to the lonely totodile. I crouched down next to him.

"That's a cool machine, isn't it?" I asked him and he looked up at me, surprised that I was talking to him.

"My name is Circe," I introduced. "I'm not exactly from around here. I don't even know where I'm from anymore. I guess that makes us kind of similar. We're both alone."

The totodile looked up at me sadly. I turned to Elm. "What's wrong with him? Why can't he talk?"

"That totodile? He was attacked by a scyther when he was younger and his vocal chords got messed up. He can't make any noise what so ever. His tail also got damaged pretty badly," Elm explained, a bit surprised by me asking about the totodile. I noticed that it was true, the spike on his tail was mostly gone, just a jagged bit of hard scale was on it. "I don't even know why I kept him as an option for a first Pokémon, nobody has picked him. He's been here for several years."

I frowned and picked the totodile up to the disappointment of the other Pokémon who continued to spew rude comments about him. "Guess that makes us one in the same, huh?"

Elm raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry. "So are you choosing him?"

I smiled a bit at the totodile. "Yeah, I guess I am."

The smile that the totodile gave me definitely got rid of any doubt in my mind that choosing him was a good idea. "I think I'll call you Percy, does that sound good?"

He nodded happily and I laughed. Elm and Ethan frowned.

"I'm not so sure that's you should use him. It could be potentially dangerous for both of you," Elm advised. I scowled.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sure that we'll be fine together! After all, I know what I'm doing, sort of, kind of, okay, not really, but don't worry, I'll figure it out soon enough. It will be just fine," I said, hugging Percy close to me.

"If you're sure," Elm said slowly. "So, do you think you could do me a favor? My friend Mr. Pokemon was saying something about finding some rare egg and wanting me to take a look at it. Could you by any chance go pick it up for me?"

"I don't see any reason not to," I replied with a small smile. Percy and I then marched off and out of the lab.

"Good luck!" Ethan called. I gave him a smile before Percy and I left the lab.

"Bye Circe!" I heard Marill call as she waved me off. I stopped in front of the lan and looked down at Percy.

"How are you doing buddy?" I asked, trying to prevent myself from going off on another rant. He nodded to tell me that he was fine. I gave him a smile.

"That's good. I hope we can get along with each other. I should warn you though, I tend to talk a lot. If I ever go on a rant and you get tired of my talking you can just, uh, let me know by saying something, no, you can't talk right? You could, um, wave your arms around frantically or hit my arm or whack me with your tail, no, don't do that. That would hurt a lot. So don't use your tail on me or- or bite me or anything, okay?" I said. Percy nodded to me to show he understood. I smiled as we were about to exit the town. He was so sweet!

"Wait! Circe!" I heard Elm shout and turned around to see him chasing after me. When he got to Percy and I he was breathing heavily. "I have wondering, do you have a pokegear?"

"Uh, no. I thought it was fairly obvious. I mean, think about it. I'm here, with nothing but the clothes on my back and I have no pockets. Where do you think I would put my phone, in my shirt?" I said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I think that I might need to call you at sometime and I need a way to communicate with you so here, take this pokegear," he said, handing me a slim, sky blue thing that somewhat resembled a old cellphone. "I already registered myself in there so you can know when I call you."

He then ran off. Pokémon exits are so wierd. I held the pokegear in one hand and Percy in the other and began to walk. I must have seemed a bit clumsy as Percy soon pulled on my shirt sleeve. I looked down at me and he pointed down at the ground.

"You want to walk?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically. I put him down and he easily kept pace with me despite the fact that for every step I took he took three. I decided to do some training with him due to the fact that I was paranoid from haven immediately fallen in love with the nuzlocke challenge and had nuzlocked almost every game since I discovered it. I got Percy to a reasonable level and he learned rage and water gun.

"Great job!" I cheered as I watched him beat a particularly frustrating rattata. Percy was breathing heavily, haven been beaten near unconsciousness. "I'm suprised that you did that. That last was like a burst of pent up frustration, like 'rawr, Percy!'"

The totodile silently gave a nervous laugh and then stopped, rubbing a cut that the rattata had given him. I frowned and gave him a oran berry I had picked earlier. He immediately got better.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, kneeling down to his height with an expression of genuine concern. Percy nodded in confirmation to assure me that he was alright but I still couldn't get rid of my worry. Did this happen every time I battle on my Pokémon games? Did they really get hurt so badly? I couldn't help feeling guilty for all the pain that I caused my in-game Pokémon. We continued down the route and into Cherrygrove City.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sick today so I get to mess around with my fics! Yay! And can anyone guess where Percy's name comes from? Anyone? Because nobody even bothered to try to figure out where the last characters came from... Delphi was named after the city of Delphi in Greece and according to greek myths that is where the oracle is, Iggy is named after Iggy from the Maximum Ride series, and Stryker is named after Styker from the fic _Not Alone_ by ChildishNothings. So I'm gonna tell you know, I'm using my action replay to hack the game so that means I will have a lot more of everything than I should have and I can steal other trainers Pokémon. May the trolling begin! XD So, thanks for reading and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

4

By the time I had gotten to Cherrygrove the rain had let up and night had fallen. The old man from the game was still standing by the entrance of the town.

"Ah! A new trainer! If you would like, I could give you a tour," he said.

"What the heck, why not?" I said with a shrug. He quickly showed me around the town, which was a lot bigger than it was in the game, and finally brought me to the ocean.

"This is the sea as you can see!" he exclaimed happily. Percy looked up at me with an expression that said, "bad pun is bad." I laughed at the totodile's reaction and the old man probably believed that I was laughing at his terrible pun due to his slightly smug smile. He stopped at his house.

"And this is my house! Come here if you need anything, I'd be glad to help you!" he said.

"Thanks, I'm going to go visit the Pokémon Center, Percy here needs a bit of healing up," I said with a wave as we left. When we got out of earshot I openly expressed my annoyance with that man treating me like a two year old. The Pokémon Center was also a lot large than it was in the game. There wasn't just a hospital, there was a store, a restaurant, a hotel, the link trade station, an indoor and outdoor battleground, and a dressing room. Percy seemed to be in as much awe as I was at the sight of the building as he was hopping around in excitement. I decided to heal up Percy first. I handed him up to the Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she greeted cheerfully. "You seem to be a new trainer. If there is anything you need help with, I would be happy to help!"

"Geez, is it really that obvious that I'm a rookie?" I asked, nervously rubbing the back of my head. Nurse Joy took the totodile and placed him in a little machine that slowly began to heal Percy. "But, since you offered, I really could use some money, and some, uh, new clothes, because now I'm kinda, uh, wet."

"Oh, or course. Take this," she said, handing me a white backpack. I opened up the bag and saw a bulging wallet hiding in one of the many compartments. Upon further inspection I saw that there were some healing items, a good amount of berries, and a variety of other useful items, including evolutionary stones. I stared at it in awe.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can accept this," I said, trying to hand it back but she pushed it back towards me.

"Take it. Your going to need a lot of help," she replied, handing back Percy. I bit my lip but accepted the backpack and put it on my back while I put my totodile back onto the ground. We then went into the store and looked through the clothing. I finally decided on a white tank top, with an orange jumpsuit and tall white heelless boots. I also grabbed a white ponytail holder then went to pay. The money in the wallet easily paid for my clothes and I still had plenty left. Who new Nurse Joy was so charitable? I entered the dressing room, closing one of the doors behind me.

"Close your eyes," I instructed Percy, waving a finger at him. He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. I smiled. He was so sweet. I slowly got dressed and smiled at my reflection in the full sized mirror across from me. I had put my dark brown hair into a high ponytail. I put on the white tank top and then put the orange jumpsuit on over it. I then put on my white boots and let my jumpsuit legs slide over the boots.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Percy slowly lowered his hands and opened his eyes. He gave me an approving nod on my choice in clothing. I smiled and picked him up and then left the Pokémon Center. I tossed my old clothes into a trash can, trying to make it seem kind of like a ceremony. It was like I was throwing away my past and moving on. Sorry about that sentimental stuff, just had to get it out of my system. With that we set out on our way to Route 30.

"Wait up!" I heard a voice call. The old man had come up huffing behind me. "I forgot about something. This is a token from me. It should help on your journey. Just put it into your pokegear and it downloads the map application."

He handed me the thin device and I put it into my pokegear after I retrieved it from my bag. I thanked him and Percy and I hurried on our way, training a bit as we stopped when we reached the first house. I growled and the Big Jaw Pokémon looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"The guy in this house is such a freak. If you go in his house, he asks you what you're doing in the because there is absolutely nothing important in it. Mr. Pokémon isn't here, but if you pass it by he's just like 'hey, why aren't you coming into my eye catching house.' He then forces you to come over to him and gives you an apricorn case. Well, I've already got one. We don't need another stupid apricorn case. And don't ask me how I know that. So here's the plan. We stick close to the trees and try to stay out of his line of sight. That sound like a plan?" I asked the totodile. He nodded and we slunk by, avoiding the creepy man's house at all costs. We made it by and into the tall grass behind his house. After that the trip to Mr. Pokémon's house was simple. When we got there I flung the door open. Professor Oak and Mr. Pokemon were inside talking. The two noticed me quickly.

"Oh, you must be Circe! Professor Elm told me that you would be coming," Mr. Pokémon said and he quickly ran over to a shelf and removed an egg from it. I frowned in confusion, togepi eggs were mostly white and had pink and blue triangular markings on it, this one was mostly dark blue and had a white trim and little red ovals on it. Luckily neither Oak or Mr. Pokémon noticed. Mr. Pokémon gave me the egg and I held it to my chest protectively. "That is the egg that I told Professor Elm about. A friend of mine gave it to me and I thought that Elm might be able to figure out what it is. 'He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution.' That's a quote from the amazing Professor Oak!"

At that comment Oak came towards me. "Now I wouldn't say that I'm amazing. I had decided to visit my good friend, Mr. Pokémon, and he told me that Professor Elm was sending a new trainer to pick up an egg and I thought that I would check it out. And I see you have a totodile. That is quite the rare Pokémon you have there. It seems to me that you will make a kind and caring trainer! You also seem to be rather dependable, so perhaps you can aid me with something. I have with me a new pokedex. It automatically records data on whatever Pokémon you see. It's a high-tech encyclopedia and I would like you to use it for me."

"Really? Thanks Professor! It's really an honor to get to help you and I hope that I can complete it for you!" I said eagerly. Alright, I wasn't really surprised he gave me the pokedex, I had played the game at least twenty times before, but still, he didn't need to know that. Admittedly I did like to help him though, I would do almost anything for science. I happily accepted the sky blue pokedex he gave me and placed it in my bag with my other supplies.

"It was no problem. I must be going, my radio show in Goldenrod is beginning in a few minutes. And, Circe, I have a feeling that this will not be the last time that we meet. Let's exchange pokegear numbers to stay on the safe side," Oak suggested and told me his pokegear number. I quickly entered it and told him mine. "Thank you and goodbye."

Oak then left leaving me with Mr. Pokémon. I never really liked Mr. Pokémon so I quickly left the building with Percy. I was starting down Route 30 when my pokegear rang. I quickly picked up.

"H-hello? Circe?" Elm stuttered on the line. I put my hand over the speaker.

"Oh, great, he's stuttering. Either there's a disaster or he's drunk. It's probably the latter," I commented to Percy.

"It's a disaster. Uh, um, it's terrible!" Elm continued.

"I should have told him not to call me to complain about his love life," I told Percy. He laughed silently.

"Get back here right now!" he exclaimed and hang up. I put the pokegear away.

"Some professor he is," I said. Despite my eagerness to just continue without helping Elm, I had to in order to meet my rival. I reluctantly made my way back to Cherrygrove, Percy and I wiping out anything that got in my way. As it was in the game, My rival was standing in front of the exit to Route 29. He took one look at Percy and smirked.

"You got a Pokémon from the lab. How cute. It's not like you're worthy of it," he said. i felt my fists clench.

"Shut up, idiot. You wouldn't know talent if it punched you in the face," I replied. He just continued smirking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't you get what I'm saying? My Pokémon is way better than yours," he said, releasing a chikorita.

"Oh if it isn't the lady from the lab. Are you still sure that you made the right decision when you choose that worthless little half-breed?" it growled. Percy jumped in front of me defensively. I decided to ignore the chikorita and go for the bigger problem.

"How can you be sure sure if we haven't even battled?" I snarled.

"Let's battle then. You'll find out how terrible that totodile of yours is," he said. I couldn't help a cocky smile. I was an expert at competitive battling when I was at my home so this was my chance to show him what I had.

"Percy, use scratch," I commanded and the totodile lunged towards Chikorita and scratched at him, leaving a small bit of blood in his claws wake. Chikorita cursed under his breath and tackled the big jaw Pokémon. Percy took it all in stride and took Chikorita out with a rage.

"Still feeling so high and mighty now jerk?" I asked as Percy cheered over his victory. My rival scowled and turned away.

"Least you don't know my name," he grumbled.

"Oh I don't, Silver?" I said to his surprise. "And don't even ask what I'm talking about, I doubt that your underdeveloped mind could ever begin to understand what I'm talking about. Now get out of my sight before you become my totodile's next target."

Silver understood my threat and dashed off. The sound of clapping reached my ears.

"That was quite the battle," a smooth male voice said. The source of the voice was a Chikorita with the leaf on its head having a small tear in it standing between some trees.

"Who are you?" I asked, curious as I scanned him with my pokedex.

"My name is Marluxia. I live here on Route 29 and heard the rumors about a totodile and a human that could understand Pokémon and I never really could resist the urge to see a tough human," he said with a slight bow.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Circe and this is Percy," I introduced.

"And I see one other," Marluxia said, gesturing with his leaf to the egg in my arms.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what's in it. Do you have any idea what's in it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not one of the nurses, I'm a battler," Marluxia replied, holding his head high.

"Oh really? Why not you show me what you've got?" I said with a slight smile. Marluxia grinned enthusiastically. He found a rattata in the grass and quickly began to battle it. He set up with a poison powder and finished up with a quick razor leaf, knocking out the rattata. The way he moved had a subtle grace to it and showed his skill in battling.

"Well, you sure can battle!" I exclaimed happily and Marluxia held his head up when he heard my praise. "If Percy agrees maybe you could join the team."

Percy nodded his approval and Marluxia grinned. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't want any of that 'mistress' stuff. I'm just your trainer. besides, I've haven't even caught you yet. First I have to get some pokeballs though," I said.

"How can you call yourself a trainer if you don't even have any pokeballs?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't get your leaves in a twist. I'm going to get some pokeballs in a few seconds. We just have to run back to Professor Elm's lab. C'mon," I said and the two Pokémon followed me.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. Now I would like to start this AN with an announcement. I have enabled guest reviews so if you do not have an account you can review to give me compliments, encouragement, or constructive criticism. I also have noticed that the amount of reviews and views I have received over the chapters have slowly lowered. Now I'm an author of little needs, but reviews are what keeps me going. If you like this or hate this let me know. Especially if you don't like it. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. So yeah. I mean really, the only person who reviewed for the last chapter was MagicOfSumner and that's because we're friends in real life so she feels that she needs to so she doesn't disappoint me. Okay, I'm done whining. Now I'll be honest, I did use my action replay to steal my rival's Chikorita. The funny thing is that he'll still have it through out the whole game. And some of you probably figured out what is in the egg already. If you did, that was not from the action replay. That was from breeding in my invinsible Soul Silver game. I'm going to do an egg spin once I get the real original egg. Nobody guessed where Percy came from and it was the Percy Jackson books. Marluxia is a reference and since only one person is even trying I'll give you a hint. In the thing Marluxia is from her is a Nobody. Seriously, if you just google Marluxia you will find where he's from. It's not that hard. You could have done that with Rattmann and Delphi. C'mon guys, get your head in the game! Just kidding. Now go my minions review! MWAHAHAHA! I mean, please R&R.


End file.
